Green with Envy
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: soda!verse. What was Sam doing while the primaries were rescuing Dr O and Mo?


**A/N: Finally! I'm updating something...yay! **

**Since GothMaureen wrote Back in Black (and Purple) for soda!verse's DT chapter, Sam didn't really appear. So I wrote what I thought Sam would be doing while everyone else was off saving Mo and Dr. O.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Green with Envy**_

The black-haired female huffed in frustration as she watched the primaries speed off on their flashy new color-coded RaptorCycles.

Turning around to give a piece of her mind to Hayley, the Oliver gave up as she saw that the older redhead had gone back to being the technical geek that she was for the team.

Sighing, the green ranger wandered over to where Hayley was sitting, watching over the Cyberspace owner's shoulder.

"I am sorry, Sam," Hayley replied to her inner thoughts, glancing up at Tommy's daughter. "But your gem…"

"It's okay," Sam waved it off. "I'm fine, really. I guess we non-primary colored rangers should be used to the fact that we don't get all the fancy gadgets that primaries do."

"Excepting your father, of course," The Ziktor smiled as a confused look washed over the younger female's face. "He got a sword, Saba, when he was the white ranger." She pulled up a short video.

Sam's jaw dropped when she saw it. "He got his own talking sword? Awww, man!"

The redhead laughed, fondly ruffling the younger female's hair.

"My dad is so holding out on me," Sam grumbled, sinking into a chair next to Hayley's.

"If he is, and I find out, I'll deal with him for you," The older female offered as she continued to type away at the keyboard in front of her. Something beeped, and the main screen (which showed Kira, Conner, and Ethan fighting Elsa, Zeltrax, and many minions) was replaced by a map of the forest outside of Reefside.

"Hmm…that's odd," Hayley sighed, tapping away at the keys. "There's an energy reading that just appeared…"

"Well, what is it?" The female Oliver asked impatiently, bouncing on her toes.

"I can't tell," Hayley sighed, tilting her head to crack her neck. "It's big, whatever it is. And it's responding to your guys' energy…" The technical advisor trailed off.

"Want me to take Kira's Raptor and find out?" Sam offered, tilting her head as well.

"Please do," The redhead nodded. "I'll program the coordinates into your morpher. And be safe-Tommy will have my head when we rescue him if you get hurt."

"Will do!" The female chirped, saluting her before walking down the steps and preparing to morph.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

'Power of the para!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Mentally cursing angrily at RaptorRiders who refused to take her anywhere, Sam ducked under a tree branch, flipping it off as she shook leaves from her helmet.

"Do you see anything Sam?" Hayley's voice came through her inner mike.

"Yeah," The Oliver sighed. "I see trees and leaves and MORE TREES! In fact, all I can see is trees! And leaves! And the occasional patch of brown ground! What am I looking for, anyway?"

"I'm not sure," The redhead responded. "But you should almost be on top of it."

Grumbling, the female sighed as she brushed branches aside. Not really looking where she was going, she stumbled forward…

Into something hard and large.

"Uh…Hayley?" Sam said as she looked up from her spot on the ground. "I think I found it."

"Well?" The technical advisor probed.

"…It's big. And black. And gold. And if I tilt my head this way, it kind of looks like a head of a morpher!" The female stopped. "DUDE. Is this a zord?"

"It might be," Hayley responded. "Can you scan an image of it for me?"

"On it like a cap on a bottle Hayley-O," The green ranger responded, pressing a button on her morpher and holding it up to the zord-like thing. "Are you getting this?"

"Yeah. Yup, it definitely looks the the Brachiocarrier zord. Well done Sam."

"Yeah, yeah," The female grumbled. "Whoop-dee-do, I find other people's zords but can't get my own!"

"You'll find it," The older female said soothingly. "Hey…I know this might sound weird, but I need you to…investigate it."

"What does that mean?" The ice ninja wanted to know as she slowly began to walk towards the gigantic zord.

"I need you to climb in. I think there's something inside there."

"…That's not creepy at all," The teenager grumbled. "And yeah, there is…I can see something purple sticking out."

"Ah…yes…The Celphalazord, I'm getting the data now. Thanks Sam, you can come back now."

"On my way Hayls," The green ranger responded, pressing a button. "Can you teleport me?"

"Iniating teleporting sequence now. Five…four…three…two…"

In a blinding flash of green light, Sam disappeared from the clearing.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Eeek!" The Oliver squealed as she landed on the floor, demorphing on the way. "Okay. Ow. You need to work on that landing, Hayley."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. I'll get right on that for the emergency teleporter," She said sarcastically.

"Whatever…" The blackette mumbled as she rejoined Hayley at the computer. "So what's up?"

"Kira, Conner, and Ethan have rejoined us on the mainland…and here come Tommy and Mo…"

"Oh great," Sam said. "Someone invited Zeltrax and Elsa. Who delivered the invi…right, shutting up now," She coughed as Hayley turned to glare at her.

"Good," The technical genius was about to say more, but cut herself off as, with horror, the two watched Dr O and Mo disappear on the screen before them.

"NO!" Sam yelled, running away from the computer. "This is not happening…call me when reality starts again!"

"Sam-"

"Stupid Mesogog! HOW DARE YOU!'

"Sam…"

"I'm going to kill Elsa! And-"

"SAM!" Hayley yelled, and Dr O's daughter shut up, turning around.

"What?"

The redhead just pointed to the screen, where Sam's father and best friend had just morphed into the Black and Purple Dino Rangers, respectively.

"DUDE!" The blackette cried happily, running back over to the computer happily as she watched them kick ass.

Hayley just sighed as the blackette bounced behind her. The two watched as Mo and Dr O ran Elsa and Zeltrax off, and as the monster the primary rangers had been fighting grew to skyscraper height.

"FUCK!" Mo's voice came over the mic line, and Sam giggled happily.

"Hayley?" Dr. O's voice asked.

"Welcome back," The technical genius responded as she watched Sam do her happy dance. "Got a little homecoming present for you. Found it on the north side of the forest."

"You mean I found it on the north side of the forest," Sam interrupted.

"Meet the Brachiozord," Hayley pressed on, turning to glare at Tommy's daughter for a second. "Retrieving the black dino gem must have awakened him."

"WOW!" All five rangers out on the field chorused, as Sam just grumbled and pouted in a corner.

"Just wait until you see what he has inside," The redhead smiled. "I think you can take it from here." Dropping the link, she turned her chair around to see Sam in a corner. "Sam…"

The blackette huffed, drawing her knees closer to her chest.

"Hayley!" Kira's voice exclaimed. "Got any more surprises?"

"Sure do. Mo, this girl's for you. Try the Celphazord," Hayley said, pressing a few keys on her keyboard as she kept an eye on the ever-pouting Sam.

"CELPHALA POWER PUNCH!"

"Are you going to continue pouting?" The redhead wanted to know.

"Maybe!" The green ranger huffed.

"…Am I going to have to tell your father?"

"NO!" Sam exclaimed, leaping up.

"Good. Then buck up, because we're going to go meet them at Cyberspace. Grab your coat; I'm driving."

As the redhead disappeared out the door, Sam turned back to the computer with a frown as the scene of the Thundersaurous with Celphala power blowing up Mesogog's latest monster played over and over.

"I so need a zord ASAP…" The blackette huffed before following Hayley out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review please.**

**~RAWR the Green Ranger**


End file.
